Letters
by HOGWARTS HOUSE
Summary: Has Harry lost it? The dark lord is laughing? They are getting along? Come join them as they write to each other and maybe find a relationship between them. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Voldermont,

Hey everyone's favorite boy wonder here. I must be insane. Writing an enemy. I wanted to talk to you though. See we're alike but different. I thought you could help me. I know serious dark lord I'm talking to. Oh rambling.

He I command you if you've made it this far. Did you kill anyone yet? Just kidding (seriously don't kill anyone just because I've said that) oh rambling again. Toward what I was gonna say.

You killed both of my parents. So I was orphaned. Your dad abandoned you, and your mom left you at an orphanage than died. You killed your dad for that. So both of us left alone. We're both hard luck stories. The professors all love us. Except Snape. He HATES me. Maybe you too, who knows. Both extremely powerful. The last of parseltonges. Oh and lastly Dumblefuck hates both of us. (grins stupidly) If you write back, I might explain. Oh, and so you know, I only hate act because you hate me. That's disappointing snakey face. L

As Always

The-boy-you-want-to-kill

Harry James Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Boy Wonder,

Dark lord HERE. I must unfortunately agree. You have lost it. Writing me, are you that bored? (notice use of exasperated tone) I would like to point out it was I who put you on to the differences for Salazar's sake of mind.

Are you glad I made it this far? (smiles evilly) No I didn't kill anyone…. Well that was until you told me not to. You do tend to ramble a lot idiotic boy.

Yes, yes I did kill your parents along with my dad. Snape hmm. Yes he does seem to hate you. But than your mom did leave a great potions master for an over sized ego maniac Gryffindor. He does NOT hate me. Well that I'm aware of. So what did the-boy-who-refused-to-die-and-became-Dumby's-golden-boy do? Cut his beard off? Dumblefuck? I like it. Childish boy. Childish. I don't hate you but I need a sworn enemy. SNAKEY-FACE, listen here you scar head. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

DARK LORD

Dumblefuck's-pain-in-the-arse

Your nightmare


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet woman,

Darn. I was hoping you'd disagree. Therein I could start an argument. Does arguing with oneself count? I'll have to look that up. Oh to the point. Yes you did but I pointed more out. I'm so proud of myself.

Surprisingly I was. Ah bad Voldie lord. Hmm HA moldy lord ( giggles uncontrobally) I'm not an idiot. I've been abandoned this summer and need to release energy and pent up conversations! And you are the lucky one. Glad? I bet you are.

Seems too? Darn I knew you were off your rocker but that far? Hmm seems my insanity is wearing off to you or would that be the other way around? I refused to be his manipulation toy and told him you were far better. He didn't seem happy with that. What? No, that's mine. Mine I tell you. It wan not childish after all I got my answer. I thought old wizard time aka Dumblefuck was your sworn enemy? Your right not snakey face, bald boy suits you better. Yes, that does seem to be my fate. My dying at your hands.

SCAR-HEAD

Harry James Potter

Your annoyance


	4. Chapter 4

Short-boy-who-wouldn't-grow,

No, it doesn't. than all you would be able to do is hear your point of view. Oh did you? Is your chest puffed out in pride? Did you not get my question in the last letter? Are you bored. Answer me this time.

(Smirks) you should always have the upper hand over an enemy. Moldy lord? Child do you have a _death _wish? You get smart or did your friends get smart? No, I'm not glad. Nor am I your counselor.

I am not of my rocker child. Just pointing stuff out. Insanity is not contagious. Who have you been listening to? I'm better than him, I always knew THAT! _Gheesh_. Listen here skeleton I took it and there is nothing you can do about it. It was childish. I'm a dark lord for badness sakes I can't have two sworn enemies? Quit making fun of my lord mask, underneath it I'm quite handsome. Guys have even asked me out. About time you've accepted your fate. Me calling you scar-head didn't affect you?

SCARLET EYES ( NOT WOMEN)

Dark Lord

The-one-you-insist-on-insulting


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy-Boy,

I got it from a muggle movie. (smiles evilly) I don't insist on it, I just do it. Yeah, I don't tend to think a lot. (looks down at chest) Nope, it's deflated. Yes, I got it. I ignored it. I was duh why else would I write you. I'm not anymore though, but that don't mean you can quit answering me. You are very demanding. You know that?

I did. I surprised you by writing you! (looks confused) I did right? Yeah MOLDY LORD! Excellent right? Not that I'm aware of. Yes, you are. Deep down. Never said you were.

Oh, well than quit being captain obvious. Um you? I got smarter they were Dumby's paid dorks. Hehe really. Skeleton? Hmm that's new. Yes there is. Dumbledore's pensive had lots of good memories. Badness sakes? I thought you were supposed to be a Dark Lord? Oh, well I'm taking it. No you can't. Its either him or me! Wow, I sound like a jealous girlfriend or boyfriend. Really? Hmm I'll leave that until I see it. Yo, skeltor guys asking you out not something to brag about. They might think you look girly. Yes, pity too. I was hoping we could be friends. No, my uncle cousin and Malfoy call me it all the time.

Short-boy-who-wouldn't-grow

Harry James Potter

Lover boy(Hehe)


	6. Chapter 6

Potter,

Never call me that again. Tom if you must but never Tommy-Boy. Ah, so its not that you want to insult me its just that you do? Right, like I believe that. So writing me isn't boring? Never thought I would see the day.

Never show weakness. To answer your question, yes I was surprised when ou wrote me. Even more interested though in what ou had to say. Believe that I'm happy all you want, but it'll never be true. Really? I feel like I am. You write me about all of your problems. Is an enemy supposed to know this much information that you've given me?

Child you've never listened to a thing I've said. I should know because I've tried often enough to tell you things. Ah, to keep his golden-boy golden no doubt. Really no one calls you that? Well I'll have to keep skeleton then. As the Dark Lord I can't be sounding like mere followers or worse…. _muggles_. Don't even think about his memories. Did I really say badness sakes? Ah yes you do at that. Though I'm not complaining. I find it funny. I chose him as my enemy. You I guess can become my friend. (note distaste as I wrote this) I DO NOT LOOK GIRLY YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!

Tom Riddle

DARK LORD

The-one-extremely-insulted

P.S: Lover boy? Seriously child can you not go a letter without joking?


	7. Chapter 7

Riddle,

How's about Riddle? Yes, I tend to insult a lot of people really. They just never pick up on it. You are the first in quite a few years. No, I enjoy our letters. They are quite interesting.

Argh, you sound like a dad. I surprised the dark lord ohoh yeah. Really? Someone was interested in what I had to say? Yes, yes it is. It is so true it is overused. Na, I just like bothering you.

Don't fell to bad. I never listened to anyone. That's why Anti-dark leader, had to try so hard to keep me Golden. That might also have something to do with the sorting hat wanting to put me in Slytherin. (smirks evilly) I've never really told anyone that before. No you can't, people might think you are losing your touch. Ah, I'll think about them, I'll just save 'em for when I really need them. Yes you did. Quite hilarious to read, if I do say so myself and I do. (gasps). The Dark Lord, Ruler of Darkness finds something I said funny? Friend? Hmm, I think I might like that. Oh yeah sorry for insulting you.

Harry Potter

Dark Lord's Bestest (and only) friend

The-one-confined-to-his-room

P.S One serious letter. If I kill my so called family will you rescue me?

__________________________________HOGWARTS HOUSE_________________________________

Okay people it's simple this letter is in reply to the last letter. If you paid attention to the questions the dark lord asks or Harry asks it's no that hard to keep up. If you don't like that don't read. Simple no?

Thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites and all that jazz!

WITH LOTZZZA LOVESS, HOGWARTS HOUSE


	8. IMPORANT INFORMATION

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet_4. General Use of the Websitehereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph :Pairing:Summery:Authors Note:no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word**


End file.
